


first winter with you

by holtzmanns



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter fun, also skating, or: brooke teaching vanessa how to skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/pseuds/holtzmanns
Summary: “Why couldn’t your cute ass just come to Tampa or LA for a few days? At least I wouldn’t be a fuckin’ popsicle.” Vanessa’s voice is laced with shivers, breath coming out in small puffs despite the down-filled parka that envelops the majority of her small frame.Brooke’s face is affectionate as she reaches over to fix Vanessa’s red and white ‘Canada’ hat. “You were the one who said you wanted to see what a white Christmas was like.”“I didn’t think it would be this cold. They never look like they’re ‘bout to freeze to death in all the holiday movies.”Brooke and Vanessa go ice skating. Happy birthday, @writworm42.





	first winter with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writworm42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/gifts).



> Interrupting 'Game of Survival' updates filled with Guns™ and Murder™ with a soft little winter drabble. Writing this in June has only made me more glad that it's summer here right now. Title from 'First Winter' by Wrabel.

“Why couldn’t your cute ass just come to Tampa or LA for a few days? At least I wouldn’t be a fuckin’ popsicle.” Vanessa’s voice is laced with shivers, breath coming out in small puffs despite the down-filled parka that envelops the majority of her small frame.

Brooke’s face is affectionate as she reaches over to fix Vanessa’s red and white ‘Canada’ hat. “You were the one who said you wanted to see what a white Christmas was like.”

“I didn’t think it would be this cold. They never look like they’re ‘bout to freeze to death in all the holiday movies.”

Brooke tugs on her arm. “C’mon, I know the perfect thing to warm you up-” She snorts at the way Vanessa’s face morphs into a suggestive expression. “-No, not _that,_ that’ll be later.”

They walk down Bay Street, and Brooke points out some of her favourite stores and places to eat when she was younger and lived in Toronto full time for ballet, then later drag. Vanessa asks her questions about all of them, wants to hear stories about her past and Brooke feels like she’s sharing a part of herself that no one else has seen before - or wanted to.

They reach Nathan Phillips Square and Vanessa gasps at the outdoor ice rink and the multicoloured ‘ _TORONTO’_ sign that illuminates the icy surface. Brooke watches Vanessa’s face light up at the sight of families, couples, and groups of friends laughing and gliding across the ice. She tugs on Brooke’s arm, grip strong despite the wool mittens covering her hands.

“Please, please, _please-_ ”

“It’s what we’re here for, so yes.”  
  
Vanessa lets out a whoop and drags Brooke to the skate rental booth, tripping over her winter boots just once on the way. She’s dancing in her spot as they wait in line, antsy and excited all at once. Brooke commits the sight to memory, saves it for another day to look back on.

They sit down on a nearby bench, and Brooke laces up Vanessa’s skates before doing her own and helps Vanessa stand up. She’s teetering, uncertain as she attempts to balance on the blades. Brooke grabs her hands to hold her steady.

“Baby steps until we make it onto the ice. You can do it.”

Vanessa grins up at her as they approach the ice with twin shuffles. “This ain’t so bad. I haven’t even slipped once! And you said skating was hard.”

“We haven’t even made it to the ice yet, babe. Let’s see what happens now-”

Brooke is cut off as Vanessa steps foot onto the ice and slips as soon as her blades touch the surface, landing on her butt with an undignified _oof._ Brooke holds back a giggle as she extends a hand and tugs her back up, brushing off the flakes of ice that are sprinkled on Vanessa’s back and legs.

“Ice is fucking cold. Jesus.”  

Brooke snorts. “You don’t say.”

“Shut up.” Vanessa shoves her lightly. “Cmon, I wanna try again.”

Vanessa teeters on her legs like a foal learning to walk for the first time, shaking and arms flailing as she attempts to find her balance. Brooke faces her and grabs both of her hands to steady her and keep her from falling again.

Brooke pushes off and slowly glides backwards on one leg, in turn pulling Vanessa forward along with her. Vanessa’s hands are a death grip on her own as she lets out a stream of colour commentary, to the delight and entertainment of fellow skaters around them.

“Woah, woah, woah, _nope_ , nope, these ice blades are going to cause my _death_ , Mary. I’m going to fall, we’re going to fall, why the hell are you trying to pull us along so fast-”

Brooke grins at Vanessa’s chattering that continues as they begin to slow down. “Okay, now your turn. I want you to try and glide forward with one foot.”

“Absolutely _not-_ ”

“Just try it! I’ll catch you if you fall.” Brooke gives Vanessa a smile that she hopes reads as encouraging.

Vanessa’s stride with her right foot is tentative, and she lets out a squeak when it propels her forward. Brooke glides back at an equal pace, hands intertwined with hers.

“There you go, now push off with your other foot.” Brooke lets out a small cheer as Vanessa begins finds a rhythm, albeit slow and shuffling rather than proper skating, but the smile on Vanessa’s face is enough to light up a Christmas tree.

“We’re actually skating, we’re _moving_ on this godforsaken ice, we’re actually moving-” Vanessa’s delighted monologue is cut off as her skates slip underneath her and she goes down, pulling Brooke along with her, landing in a tangled heap.

Vanessa sputters but can’t help but join in on Brooke’s laughter, grabbing the hand that she holds out to her. Brooke pulls her up, tugs on her hands to encourage her to try again.

They make their way around the rink, Brooke skating backwards and Vanessa taking small strides forward as they find their rhythm once more. Brooke watches Vanessa’s brow furrow in concentration, her eyes following her skates on the ice as she counts under her breath (' _one, two, one two’_ ). She feels the ache in her chest, the soft ache that only Vanessa knows how to conjure. One that makes Brooke never want to let Vanessa go, to keep her in the space in Brooke’s heart that is reserved just for her.

“How is he going so fast?” Vanessa pouts in the direction of a young child that zooms past, lapping them for the third time at least as the skates on his feet propel him faster and faster.

“Most kids here learn to skate soon after they learn to walk. You’re not doing bad for your first time at all. Pretty great, actually.”

“Yeah?” Vanessa’s voice is hopeful as she looks up at Brooke’s face for reassurance and any signs that she’s lying. From the way that the smile settles onto her face, Brooke knows that she’s found none.

“Yeah. Now, wanna see if you can skate on your own without grabbing onto my hands?” Brooke starts pulling her own hands back experimentally, making Vanessa yelp.

“Nope. Nice try. I ain’t letting go.” Vanessa’s grip tightens on Brooke’s hands for good measure.

Brooke grins at her. “You just want to keep holding my hands.”

“Maybe so.” Vanessa’s face is unashamed. “What about it?”

Brooke snorts and tugs Vanessa’s hat down over her eyes, delighting in Vanessa’s immediate protests. “Hey!”

They skate for another half an hour, tugging each other around the ice until their legs are jelly and feet are sore, faces turning pink from the cold wind of the Toronto winter. They’re both out of breath once they have the chance to collapse onto nearby bench, Brooke helping Vanessa shed her skates and pull her boots back on.

“My legs feel so much lighter now, without the skates.” Vanessa sticks her legs up in the air for good measure, leaning against the bench.

“We need to finish up this first skating experience properly.” Brooke’s statement makes Vanessa look up at her, inquisitive furrow in her brow. “Skating isn’t complete without hot chocolate.”

Vanessa is up in a second, letting out a _woop_. She tugs on Brooke’s hands, pulling her off of the bench and towards the nearest hot chocolate stand at the side of the rink.

The steaming mugs with whipped cream on top warm their hands and faces and melt the tiny snowflakes that land on them. Vanessa takes a sip, squeaking when the liquid burns her tongue.

Brooke holds back a laugh as she reaches out to wipe the whipped cream on Vanessa’s nose. “You gotta wait thirty seconds or so. The cold air will cool it a bit.”

Their bench has been taken by a tourist family comprised of six kids, their parents, and a set of grandparents in absolute chaos while attempting to put skates on, so they instead take a seat on the ground on the side of the rink and watch the skaters. There are couples like them, skating hand in hand, young kids pushing chairs along the ice so that they don’t fall, and skaters who have experience on ice and waste no time in showing off their jumping and twirling skills.

Vanessa leans her head on Brooke’s shoulder as they watch, the air filled with shouts and laughter permeated by the rustle of the wind. Brooke holds a gloved hand out to her and Vanessa grabs it as best as she can with her mitten.

Brooke can’t help but smile down at her, at Vanessa’s face that curls up in delight every time she takes a sip of her hot chocolate that has begun to cool down to a drinkable level.

“Hey. Thanks for inviting me for a few days.” Vanessa looks up at her, all soft eyes and a smile that Brooke never ever wants to stop seeing.

“I’m so happy that the tour was postponed for a few more days after Christmas now and that you could come here instead.” Brooke pauses on her words. “Not that you _shouldn’t_ tour, but that you got to come to Toronto while I’m here too and visit me and-”

Vanessa swats at her. “I know what you mean, don’t fret. And I’m happy about it too. There’s no place I’d rather be at this very moment.”

Brooke lifts her arm to put around her, and Vanessa wastes no time in leaning into her side, fitting like a puzzle piece as always despite their bulky coats. She leans down to place a kiss on the top of her head, feels her heart warm at the content sigh that falls from Vanessa’s lips.

She’s happy. Brooke’s happy. She feels domestic and calm and content, Vanessa at her side making her wish that she could keep her there forever.

Brooke knows they’ll be getting on separate planes in a few days, herself back to Nashville and Vanessa back to touring. They’ll go back to long distance, to keeping their relationship under wraps in a way that will only intensify once the cast for season eleven is announced in the new year.

Brooke lets the thoughts go. Instead, she watches Vanessa stick her tongue out to catch the falling snowflakes, watches as they begin to dot her eyelashes in the process.

The cold has never unsettled her, the chill from Toronto winters never quite seeping into her bones the way that it seems to do so for others around her. With Vanessa, her personal space heater that has warmed her heart in a way that she never thought possible, she’s not sure that the cold ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @plastiquetiaras on tumblr.


End file.
